Pokemon Master
by Wordsworth 13
Summary: The simple story of forteen year old Lucas on his quest to fill up an encyclopoedia and become a great Pokemon trainer. Action, rapier wit and suggestive comments await you.
1. The Dawn of a New Adventure

**Pokemon Master**

By: Wordsworth 13

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Introduction 

Before I begin writing there is a point that must be made. This story is based directly around the Pokemon games and _not_ on the cartoons. This is why.

--The author switches on a television displaying the Pokemon anime—

May: How long will this line be? I must have my ramen! Ramen is the greatest food on Earth. If it were a person I'd rape it!

Ash: When will I get a normal voice, I think it's actually gotten higher since this show started. And why the hell is my name Ash? What kind of crappy name is that!?

Brock: With all these badly written romances about us, why isn't there one about me!? I'm so alone... And aren't I supposed to be a Gym Leader, what am I doing outside of Pewter City!? And what the hell is a Pokemon Breeder!? What does it mean? No-one knows...

--The Author turns the television off--

See my point? I thought so.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dawn of a New Adventure 

Lucas gazed out of his window serenely at the soft sunlight and the azure sky. Clouds drifted across the blue vault as if they'd nowhere to be. Being composed entirely of moisture and not alive they didn't, but hopefully the simile makes sense anyway. It was, despite the protests of every English teacher on the planet, a nice day.

He sat up and switched the television on. There was some show about the red Gyarados on, which he watched for a while. Eventually he decided it was a good time to actually go outside and do something, if only to prevent himself getting fat. After stretching and tightening his scarf he teetered down the stairs and was told by his mother not to go into the tall grass. "Yeah, Mum, you tell me that everyday." He groaned, trotting out of the door.

As he stepped out into Twinleaf Town a man who was gazing distractedly over the village pond turned around. "Lucas?" He said "I think Pearl was looking for you."

"He was?" Lucas simply shrugged and walked towards Pearl's house.

He was about to knock on the door when it flew open and he was suddenly bowled over. "Hi Pearl." He wheezed as he rose to his feet. Already bolt upright was a boy with spiky blonde hair and pale skin.

"Oh, hi Lucas!" He blurted quickly "Did ya see that thing on TV about the red Gyarados in that lake. I'll bet Lake Verity's got something like that too, meet me there. It's a million PokeDollar fine if you're late."

The boy began to speed of into the distance before freezing up. "D'oh! Forgot something!" He turned tail and retreated back into his house.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas whispered to himself.

He slowly approached the door and this time successfully rapped his fist against it without being trample by someone who was either on acid or had eaten an entire bag of sugar for breakfast. Knowing Pearl it was probably the latter.

A woman he recognised as Pearl's mother came to the door, "Lucas, are you here to see Pearl?" He nodded, and she stepped to one side, allowing him entry. As he approached the stairwell she continued "He left and then just rushed back in, honestly that boy can't sit still." But Lucas had already ascended to the second story.

He saw pearl grabbing some things from his desk. The boy in the striped jumper noticed him "Oh, hi Lucas. Meet me at the lake, remember, it's a ten million PokeDollar fine if you're late!" He yelled, already halfway down the stairs. Lucas sighed and followed reluctantly. By the time he was out the door Pearl was nowhere to be seen, probably already at the clearing near the lake. Lucas jogged to the north side of the village and a green scarf caught his eye; Pearl had waited for him, but he had trouble standing still. He paced and occasionally stopped to tap his foot.

"Hey," Lucas breathed.

"Oh, you're here. That's good, two more seconds and it'd be a hundred million PokeDollar fine."

"Uh… Okay…"

"Well come on! That rare Pokemon's not gonna wait for us!" Pearl said, bolting towards the Verity Lakefront. Lucas groaned and dashed after him, then skidded to an abrupt halt when he'd seen that his friend had too stopped. He was staring at something.

Stood in a patch of tall grass were two people. The taller, an elderly man in a blue waistcoat, who had pale grey hair and a moustache, was saying something to the shorter, a slim girl about Lucas' age with black hair held back by two yellow clips. She was wearing a black dress and carrying a yellow purse of the same make as Lucas' rucksack; something which was surprisingly emasculating, at least in his eyes.

"Well, I think we've found all we can." The man said

"That's not a lot, though…" The girl replied dejectedly

"If there's something here we're not finding it today, I think we should return later."

"Very well. How does it feel being back in the Sinnoh Region, Professor Rowan? Four years is a long time to be away."

"It's nice to be home, Dawn, and Sinnoh is home to Pokemon found nowhere else in the world. It's a good research oportunity. We should get going."

The girl nodded and turned towards where Pearl and Lucas were standing. Pearl had already begun walking up to the lakefront, eager to conduct his own doomed investigation, Lucas naturally tailing him and struggling to keep his equilibrium whilst mimicking his companion's movement. The professor and the girl who was evidently named Dawn eyed them as they left. Lucas felt a pain in his arm to see Pearl elbowing him and grinning. He raised an eyebrow in bemusement.

"The girl winked at ya, you know." He chided suggestively

"Really? I didn't see that."

"What're you talking about? You couldn't stop staring at her!"

"Yes, but I wasn't looking at her face."

Pearl chuckled, and looked over the lakefront "Hey! They left their suitcase!" he said, returning to his usual high speed chatter. He made to approach the suitcase, rearing a leg back. Lucas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, there are wild Pokemon in a place like this." He warned.

Pearl looked back at him and smiled confidently "Don't worry; we'll only be in the tall grass for a minute. Not enough time for any wild Pokemon to show up."

"If it's you there won't be time for a lightning to strike." Lucas joked. "What're we supposed to do with it, anyway?"

"I dunno, I guess we should give it back."

Lucas reluctantly stepped into the thick greenery and darted towards the suitcase, grabbing it in both hands. When he span around to run back out Pearl was directly behind him. "Dah! Move you idiot!" He hissed. Pearl raised his hands defensively and backed up slightly, only to find something small, and apparently excitable, nearly underfoot. Hearing, for want of a better phrase, an irritated melody he looked behind himself to see a small grey bird with a sharp beak and narrowed eyes. Crying out he tried to step back, which was technically forth, and tripped over his own feet.

Tumbling over he crashed into Lucas, who dropped the suitcase, and both fell to the floor with a bump. The suitcase crashed into terra firma with a force that jolted the clasp out of place, three small, baseball sized, balls flying out of it. Each was a bright, cherry red on top and pure white on the bottom, the two nations of dazzling pigment separated by a wall of black and a round white button.

Lucas looked up to see another avian approaching with a malevolent glint in its beady black eyes. He scrambled on all fours away until he was at the land's edge, as had Pearl. They had now essentially switched positions and were both still being menaced by the wild creatures. "Liiiiiiiiiiii!" One of them screeched.

Entering Lucas' vision were the plastic orbs, now sitting either on the grass or in the suitcase, and his eyes met with Pearl's. It seemed they had both had the same idea. Simultaneously they both reached out and grabbed the one farthest away from themselves. He reared back, in his had that which many would recognise as a PokeBall, a capsule device which converts Pokemon into energy and stores them in a miniature habitat, and threw it.

A burst of light, a defiant tweet and a small creature that most would associate with a penguin chick.

Lucas yelled "Go! Uh… Blue Thing!"

The Piplup turned around to glare at him, before being knocked to the ground by the other bird. "Pi!" It cried.

"Not good…" Lucas whispered to himself.

The penguin Pokemon rose to its feet, daring the other creature to attack. Now it was a matter of pride. As the starling Pokemon dove at it again it leapt into the air, weighing itself down during the descent, ploughing into the enemy, which emitted and pained wheeze and drooped in a semi-conscious daze. Lucas' protector chirped in delight at the beaten foe. Lucas quickly grasped its ball and tried to figure out how to get it back in.

Dawn gasped running back to the clearing. How could they have forgotten the briefcase!? She skidded to a stop, moving some dirt up, when she saw the Professor's Piplup and Turtwig out of their PokeBalls, both the children she'd spotted earlier holding the orbs in their hands, the one in the black shirt looking at his in forlorn confusion.

She winced and whispered to herself: "Ooooh, dear…"

* * *

And that is that as they say. Was it funny, well written? If you're hungry for the next chapter you'll have to review. Please make your various and unending criticisms constructive. 


	2. A Diamond in the Rough

**Pokemon Master**

By: Wordsworth 13

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Chapter 2: A Diamond in the Rough

Lucas winced at the PokeBall in his hand and looked despairingly at the penguin Pokemon at his feet. "How do you work this piece of crap?" He groaned.

From behind a tall fir tree Dawn gulped and stepped forwards. Lucas' ears immediately detected the snapping of twigs and the squelch of mulch underneath her boots. He turned to look at her "You?" He said in surprise. "Ah, these are yours right?"

He offered the PokeBall to her, and nudged the Piplup forth with his foot. "They're the Professor's." She corrected him, though not patronizingly, and accepted the PokeBall. "Piplup, return." She ordered, and the creature shrank in a small white pool of light, until it seemed to be a part of it. Said light dove back into the ball leaving only a few sparks. All this took place over the space of about two seconds.

"You've gotta teach me how to do that."

"Ooh! Do me! Do me!" Pearl yelled, holding up his foot. The reason for this was probably that there was a small green turtle-esque creature with a prominent lower jaw attempting to devour it.

Dawn took his PokeBall and re-encapsulated the Turtwig inside. She put the balls back into the suitcase and locked it. "How am I going to explain this to the Professor…" She said anxiously.

"I'm sorry… we wouldn't have used them but we were attacked…" Lucas tried to explain

"That's okay. I have to get going, or the Professor will wonder where I am, maybe I'll see you later."

Lucas nodded, eyebrows sloping in dismay and guilt. "Well," Pearl quipped "there go your chances of getting laid." Lucas span around and glared at his friend so hard the poor boy could have melted.

"You always know how to say the exact worst thing possible, don't you?"

"Sorry… I, ahm… maybe we should just go home."

Lucas sighed. "Yeah that'd probably be best." He turned around and kicked up a cloud of dust. He slowly trudged back the way they'd came with a dejected gait. Now, Pearl was not a deep thinker, but even he could tell his childhood companion was upset. He dashed after him and tried to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, cheer up, man. I didn't mean what I said back there. Ah… things'll look better in the morning."

"You sound just like my mother." Lucas returned, smirking.

"Now that's the old Lucas." Pearl said excitedly, before he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, it's the chick and the old guy."

"Yes." Lucas confirmed, his smirk having transformed into a cruel grin. "And they're within earshot."

This was true. Dawn and Professor Rowan both had disapproving stares strong enough to boil iron. At this rate Pearl would be left with a chronic phobia of being looked at for fear of losing his solidity by the end of the day.

"So," Rowan began ominously "Dawn tells me you used our Pokemon." He paused "I think you should come to my lab in Sandgem Town tomorrow." And then he turned around and walked off, up Route 201. Pearl tilted his head in confusion.

"Well that could've gone worse!" He blurted "See ya, Lucas!" and then all that remained was a rising cloud of creamy coloured dust.

Lucas went home in a slightly better mood. From the look of things the girl didn't get chewed out too badly. When his mother noticed his sullen expression she inquired into what was the matter, so Lucas told her of the day's events. "Hmm…" She said "I think you ought to see this Rowan fellow tomorrow."

"Gee, really? Do you think maybe I should do exactly what I was told to do? Do you think that might be wise? Go be a scientist mother! The world needs your insight!"

"Alright, I get it." His mother laughed, able to shake off her son's sarcasm easily after fourteen years.

The next morning was a dull one. Grey clouds loomed over all like a ceiling. The birds were not singing, the sun was not shining and even the rain couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. Lucas sat up drearily and let out a slow groan. He reached for the remote on his bedside and switched on the television. The clock read '10:01am' and a middle aged man in ridiculous fly clothes was on screen. "Good morning, Pokemon Trainers!" He shouted, just a little too enthusiastically. Our black haired protagonist remembered the happenings of the previous day and moaned again. "Crap."

He shifted himself out of bed and got dressed in yesterday's clothes. They smelled, but teenage boys have no idea what the word 'hygiene' means. He switched off the television and descended the stairs with the enthusiasm of a hypersexual entering a convent. "Morning honey." His mother chirped, as usual the most disgustingly together morning person in the history of the world. He mumbled something that could have been a greeting, or possibly a disgusting obscenity, even Lucas couldn't tell this early. He grabbed his rucksack from a side table and marched out the door.

"Lucas, don't you want any breakfast?" His mother said, but not in time for him to acknowledge it. She sighed and returned her attentions to her own toast.

Our hero breathed deeply and let himself cool down a little, then walked down the path to the north side of Twinleaf. Now… Sandgem was… east! He turned and looked down at his feet. In front of them was a good four yards of tall grass. Pokemon habitat. Wild Pokemon habitat. Wild, untamed, dangerous Pokemon habitat.

He looked to his left, and to his right. There was no-one around. He leaned back nonchalantly for a moment, and then when he was sure not a soul was watching, he dashed madly, looking more than a little undignified, through the grass, covering the distance in less time than one would expect. He breathed deeply and saw that there was another patch before he could get into Sandgem, but it was small enough for him to step over. He also saw Dawn stood in front of a large building near the edge of the small settlement. Hopefully she hadn't seen him running.

He coughed and walked up to her. "This the place?" he asked. Dawn nodded and gestured for him to go in. The door was taller than most men, and made completely of cold metal. Fitting enough, he decided. As he pulled the door open he felt a sudden lurch and a not unfamiliar increase in gravity. He was also on the floor.

He spat out Pearl's shoe and sighed. "Mmm, topsoil." He muttered, his voiced laced with sarcasm so obvious it was almost painful. Pearl looked up dizzily and saw that he'd done it again.

"Whoa, hey there, Lucas!"

"Hi." Lucas replied, restoring his hat to its former position.

Within an instant Pearl was on his feet again. He leaned over Lucas, who was still pulling himself into a sitting position, and told him, in the space of about two seconds "Hey, you know that Professor guy, he's not nearly as intimidating as he looks. Or sounds. Or smells. You should go talk to him, bye!"

Then, as was his particular idiom, he was gone leaving his signature dust trail to trigger several small children's asthma. Dawn stared at the trail; the boy might as well have left after-images! "What the hell was that?" She whispered in utter bemusement.

Lucas rose and brushed his jeans down. "That's just what Pearl's like, you get used to it eventually." Dawn let out a small laugh and pushed the door open.

"Professor Rowan wants to see you, come on."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him through. The inside of the lab was made entirely of chrome and blue tiles. There were various complicated machines dotted untidily around the place, and desks, some with a smattering of forms and essays, others perfectly organised, with not a single scrap of parchment or manuscript in the wire basket beneath. His eyes wandered from huge shelves of PokeBalls, to computer terminals, to various parts of Dawn's anatomy, to a sandwich toaster, the presence of which confused him, and then back to the same areas of Dawn's body.

After the six metre walk up to the back wall, where professor Rowan was stood, arms behind his back, still as a statue, Dawn announced "I brought him, like you wanted me to."

The Professor nodded. "Thank you Dawn. Now, Lucas, there is something I wanted to ask you. As you know I've spent my life studying Pokemon." Lucas nodded "But what intrigues me the most about them is evolution. You know what that is right?" Lucas nodded again "Good. Now, I have always desired to know why and how it happens, and why only some Pokemon evolve and others don't and yet… in sixty long years I'm still not a single inch closer to knowing. That's why I want you to do something for me. You were attacked by a wild Pokemon and came out completely unscathed thanks to your control over a Pokemon who you'd never even met before. That's quite impressive."

The old man turned around and picked up two things from a shelf low down on the wall. He offered them to Lucas; one small, red and almost book shaped, the other a perfectly normal PokeBall. He took the book and looked at it. "That's a PokeDex." Rowan told him "It's a digital encyclopaedia, and it will record data on any Pokemon you catch in this region, and list all the ones you see." 

Lucas looked down at it. "Cool." He breathed.

"And this," Rowan continued, offering up the ball "is the Piplup you used yesterday. She belongs to you now."

* * *

Well, folks, what say you? Was the funny still muchos existantos? Were my characters convincing and witty. Is Pearl still the weirdest sugar addict on the face of the Earth? Tell me or no more story for you! 


End file.
